I'll Wait
by CasualtyOfLove
Summary: Post season 9 finale. Arizona realizes what she wants.


**Hi. Umm. I'm new to the whole writing business, so please be gentle. This one kinda goes with my other one shot but you don't have to read that one to understand this one. This one shot is partially inspired by the lovely Adele song I'll Be Waiting. Sooo yeah. Enjoy:)**

* * *

Arizona makes her way through Joe's and sits at the bar in desperate need of a large drink. She signals Joe over, and he makes his way towards her with a glass in one hand and a towel in another.

"What can I do for you Dr. Robbins?" he said, noticing the sad expression on her face.

"Get me the largest glass of wine you can," she said while trying to keep her emotions on check.

Whole he poured her drink, he look at her and could see the sadness that has taken over her usually joyful face. "Rough day?" He asked, genuinely curious as to what could have the usual perky doctor so down.

He had heard about the plane crash; it was hard not to with the hospital being across the street and it's doctors being his best customers. He knew all about Dr. Robbins' leg and the rough patch the she and Dr. Torres had been through. But, he had no idea how bad it really was.

"You could say that. You could also say rough month or rough year. All is applicable." Her dull blue eyes looked down at her glass. She really need to get this out and since no one at the hospital was really speaking to her at the moment, Joe was her only option. She glanced up at him and whispered "I cheated on Callie."

That wasn't at all what he was expecting to hear, but as a bartender he has heard a lot worse. And before he could open his mouth to say anything she continued.

"I-I don't even know why I did it. I mean, after the crash she was nothing but patient and understand and put up with more than enough of my bitchiness. She was a saint and we were finally on our way to being good. Then there I was, cheating on her and resenting her for saving my life. I-I mean what kind of person does that? W-what kind of horrible being am I for feeling like that and treating her like that after everything she's done for me? Now she's moving on, rightfully so, and here I am being jealous when I have no right to. I mean, I cheated on her! She deserves to go out and be happy without me causing her more trouble."

She paused her rant to take a breath and a gulp of her drink.

Joe watched her as she swallowed her drink and when she was done he took her hand and looked at her in her eyes. "You want to know what kind of person you are? You're a person who has been through more in this past year than most people will ever go through in their entire life. Now that doesn't excuse the fact that you cheated on your wife, but it does mean that you're not this monster that you're making yourself out to be. You did a horrible thing, but it doesn't mean you're a horrible person. And if you want your wife back, you're gonna have to show her that you regret what you did and that you're gonna do whatever it takes to get her back."

* * *

Arizona sat in the hospital cafeteria alone, per usual. Ever since the whole Lauren scandal, she has pretty much been a loner around the hospital. So her she was, sitting in the corner of the cafeteria picking at her lame salad and reading over her patients chart. That was until she heard a familiar giggle that she hadn't heard in a while. She glanced up to see her wife— or should she say ex-wife— walking and laughing with one of the scrub nurses. A scrub nurse that Arizona could positively say was gay and was into her wife.

Her stomach dropped and she pushed away her salad, suddenly no longer hungry.

She knew she shouldn't, but she continued to watch them together. She noticed the close proximity between the two. The way the nurse caressed Callie's arm as she talked and the way Callie threw her head back in laughter when the nurse finished telling whatever stupid joke she was telling. She noticed the playful glint in Callie's eyes; the flirty one that she used to get all the time when they were together.

She felt the years spring to her eyes before she could stop them. She knew that this was her fault. She knew that because of her, Callie was over there flirting with this gorgeous nurse that she would probably end up sleeping with.

But she also knew that if she didn't want that to happen, she had to do something. Her conversation with Joe came to mind and she knew that what he said rang true. If she wanted Callie back she was going to have to show her how much she meant to her and how sorry she was and that she loved her more than anything in the world. So with a new resolve, she picked up her things and made her way over the duo.

She stopped in front of Callie's chair and made it a point to turn her back to the nurse.

"Callie, can I talk to you for a second?" She said with a look of determination on her face.

Callie was taken aback by the sudden approach and after a glance toward her lunch date, she looked up at the blond. "I'm a little busy, Arizona. Can it wait?"

"Frankly, no it can't. So can you please come with me?" She didn't wait for a reply before she started to walk away.

And with a sigh and a roll of her eyes, Callie excused herself from the table with an apology and a promise of a rain check and moved to where she saw the blond go.

* * *

Ironically, they ended up in the same on-call room that they were in when _that_ happen. And just like last time they were standing on opposite sides of the room.

Callie stood with her arm crossed and it was easy to see that her patience was weening. "What do you have to say, Arizona? You interrupted my lunch and now you're just standing there without saying anything."

Arizona, for the most part, had no clue as to what she wanted to say to Callie. She was starting to think that she should have thought this through before she approached Callie. " I-I just.. I just wanted to say..." She trailed off because she couldn't seem to put her thoughts into words.

"You just what? You know what, I don't have time for this. Call me when you figure out what you want to say," the brunette said as she made her way to the door. But, just as she walked past Arizona, she felt a hand wrap around her wrist to spin her and lips attach to her own. And, God, did those lips feel good.

They were soft and familiar and everything that she has been craving, though she would never admit it to anyone. Their lips moved together and their teeth and tongue clashed against one another. It felt so _good_ and so _right _to be kissing each other. It came so naturally, like it was meant to be. But, as soon as she realized what was happening, Callie pulled back and pushed Arizona away, the blond stumbling slightly.

"I'm not doing this with you, Arizona. I already told you."

"I know! I know! You said that you were trying to move one and live without me. But-but I don't what you to move on. I want you to be with me! I want to be the one that you flirt with in the cafeteria and the person you come home to at night and the one you hold when you fall asleep! I want to be that person!" Arizona was on the verge of tears as she spoke.

As Callie listened, she just got angry. "You had all of that! You were that person for me! You were it for me! But you ruined it!"

"I know! I know that this is all my fault! I shouldn't have slept with Lauren and I shouldn't have treated you like I did. And I wish that I could change it, Calliope, I really do. But, I can't. The only thing that I can do is stand here and tell you how sorry I am. Tell you how much I love you and miss you and how much I can't live without you. I need you! Okay. I need you in my life and I will do anything that I can to get you back. Whatever you need me to be or do, I will because you mean the world to me and Sofia means the world to me and I just want my family back," she happen planned on saying all of that but once she started she couldn't stop. Just like the tears that were rolling down her face.

Callie, as hard as she tried, couldn't help but fall weak to Arizona's words. Because she, too, wanted all of the things that Arizona said she wanted. She wanted to go to sleep and wake up next to her wife. She wanted to flirt with her in the cafeteria and go to the zoo with Sofia as a family. She wanted all of that. More than anything, she wanted her wife and her family back. But she couldn't get hurt again. And she couldn't just forgive her wife. Arizona did something that she swore she would never allow anyone else to put her through. She cheated on her. She broke their vows to each other. She resented her for saving her life, for God sakes! And Arizona's words couldn't make up for that.

"As much as I want to believe you, Arizona, I can't. After everything we've been through and everything you've said and done, one of you're famous Robbins' speeches won't fix what you've broken. I love you, you know I do, but I just can't put myself through more heart ache," her voice cracked as she said the last sentence. She loved Arizona, God did she love her. But, she couldn't set herself up to be heart broken by this woman. _Again_.

Callie's words hit Arizona hard, but she wasn't giving up. She had to have Callie back no matter how hard it was or what her had to do. She _need_ her family back.

"I know! I know a speech won't fix this. Okay, I know. And I know that I messed this up so much. But... But I need you to know that I'll wait. I'll wait till you're ready to love me again. Because I want you and I know I have done a terrible job showing you that. But I do, I want you and Sofia and our family. So I will wait for how ever long it will take for you to give me another chance."

As Callie looked into Arizona's eyes, her resolve broke a little more. This was_ Arizona.  
_The woman she loved, the woman she adored, but also the woman who had broke her. She was at a lost as to what to do. Arizona was doing and saying all the right things but Callie didn't know if she could open her heart back up to the woman standing in front of her. She needed time to think, and she couldn't do it with those deep blue eyes staring at her.

"Arizona, I-I... I need time to think. You broke me. And I don't know if I can trust you with my heart or to put me back together again. I don't know if a can trust you at all. So you just need to give me time because I'm still so mad at you."

And with that, she squeezed Arizona's hand and turned around to leave the on-call room.


End file.
